So Much For My Happy Ending
by kanaya
Summary: Some one ends up in living with the Sohmas. and what does her past have to do with Akito? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note: Fruits Basket does not belong to me. but some of the characters i mention do.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a nice day. a black strecth limo was driving up a dirt road. The driver hummed quietly as he drove, trying to not disturb the passengers. As for the passengers, they were too busy to notice anything. Well jsut two of them were, the third passenger there was a young looking femal. Baggy blue jeans with a chain on both sides of the pants, and a black muscel shirt. She aslo has a gold chain that passed her shirt, so the ornament was not noticable. She had both a boyish and girlsih look, with short spike, with heighlights on top of her hair. One hand on her right knee an d the other on the window to her left watching the trees pass by.

'223...224...225...227...,' She made an annoyed look. 'damit! i messed up agin. sigh here we go again...1...2...' The two gentelmin next to her were bickering on and on.

"Look, i'm telling you, she will have problems. They speak a different language. She will have difficulties understaning them much less in school."

The other older gentelman nodded. He was a rather tall African-American in his late 50's or early 60's. He was wearing a traditonal gray busseniss suit, with black shiny bussiness shoes. :"I understand Mr. Art, but like i said, she has studied an enourmes different languages. She still might be new to the whole "new world" idea. But i asure you, I showed her how to act amongs others. Julia would be on her best behaiver. "Oh! Look!" Both men turned to see what was all the comusion was about. Julia was to bussy looking out the window. Both knees on the seat and both hands on the window, with an excxited look on her face.

"What...What is ti?"

She gasped. "It's a...a..."

"What is it? Just spit it out already!!!"

"It's a HOUSE!!!" Both men sweat droped.

"Are you sure she 'll behave, Mr. Johnson." Shorter then Mr. Johnson, Mr. Art had light brown short hair, blue eyes and glasses and always dressed formal when meeting people.

"Yes, i asure she will...that is, if she takes her medication."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Authors note: will that's my first chapter. hope to get reviews from u all. Bye! )


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: I do not own fruits basket. how sad. Oh well. enjoy this next chapter,

-

Chapter 2

At the house that Julia was so excited to see, like she never seen a house before, it was a nice and peaceful..."WHAT"

"Now now. Calm down." Shigure said calmly. "I'm not sure why but Akito asked if we could take care of a young Female for a while."

"Then how is it that you seem so happy that's a female." Yuki asked bluntly.

They were all setting around the table eating their lunch when Shigure decided to share to new information. "Yes, well, even if she wasn't a female, we still have to show respect."

"What I don't understand is why she has to come here" Kyo roared. He looked to his right to see a very delightful Tohru. "And what are you smiling about"

Tohru was caught off guard and blushed. "Oh well...I think it would be nice to have someone over. It well be fun." Shigure smiled at her.

"Yes and we'll sure have a fun time."

"Something that the stupid cat won't know about" Yuki said in his calm voice.

"Don't call me stupid, you damn rat." Tohru began to look worried. "Then don't act like it, stupid."

"That's it" Kyo got up and ready to fight. "Today's is the day rat boy. I'll beat your for sure." Yuki also stood and got ready.

"Now now. I won't have any fighting. Our gust will be arriving soon." "Um...Shigure what should we do? They're e goanna fight." Tohru began to panic, throwing her arms around as Kyo and Yuki started to fight. Shigure was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Oh that must be them." He got up and walked to the door and opens it. "Why hello and welcome. Please do come in." Smiling, he moved aside to let them enter. They all took off there shoes then followed Shigure to the living room.

"You damn rat"

When they entered the room they all sweat drop. Except for Shigure since he knew already. Julia watched the scene unfold in front of her. Kyo and Yuki are fighting and Tohru throwing her arms in the air, while trying to stop them. She turned slowly to her guardian, Mr. Johnson." You have got to be kidding me."

"Yes...well...aham...Mr. Art well you please explain everything to Mr. Sohma while i take to Julia" Mr. Art nodded then Mr. Johnson excused them both and went outside.

"Now. Here are some paper works about her." He handed a stack to Shigure, who sweat drop. "Um...couldn't it be easier if you just tell me about her." Mr. Art fixed his glasses.

"Well yes, but that might take a while." "Oh."

"Yes well. Here." He handed Shigure a brown bag. "There are some medicines that she as to take. Just make sure she takes them every morning. Don't worry about the amount she as to take, She knows how many. If you have any questions you could either ask her, look it up in the papers, or call me. Here's my business card. Now we must be going. So she'll have to introduce herself." Just as Mr. Art finished, both Mr. Johnson and Julia entered. "Ok then we're all set so we'll be going now."Ok have a nice trip back." Shigure smiled and waved them good bye. He turned back to Julia, who was too busy looking annoyed at the scene in front of her.

"Now let me introduce my self. I am Shigure Sohma. That over there is Yuki Sohma. And that's Kyo Sohma. And the young flower over there is Tohru Honda."

"You damn rat. You goanna get it now."

"Shut up you stupid cat."

"Why you..."

"Quiet." They all froze dead on their tracks and faced the new calm and quiet new voice. "Oh" Tohru brighten and walked over to Shigure and the new comer. "Hello. I'm Tohru Honda. Please to meet you." She bowed. Julia just stared at her. 'Ok then have to live with two idiots, little 'miss innocent and the other one.' "Hey." came her relay. "My name is Julia Johnson."

Kyo and Yuki started to walk up to her when she stopped them. "Don't worry. I already know your names."

"Uh...you do" Yuki was surprise. "Yes. He told me." She pointed at Shigure, who had his usual smile on. Kyo just stared at her. She stared back. There was a quiet moment. An awkward on. Kyo could feel his hairs from the back of his neck stand up. "Grrrr..." Then he walked off.

"Kyo don't rude." But he left. Shigure sighed. "I'm sorry for his rudeness."

That's fine. That's his nature. Being the cat that can't defeat the rat." She said calmly. 'I hate it when I rhyme.'

"Um...how do you know?

"That Yuki is the rat? Kyo is the cat? And Shigure is the dog" They all had shocked expression on them. "But how..." Yuki started.

"Do I know? I know everything."

"Oh...but that's..."

"Impossible? For humans, yes. But not for me...I ain't human." There was only silence that answer. "Don't believe me. I can show you if you want." She took out a pocket knife and cut her hand. Blood came out. Blue blood. And a symbol appeared. She smiled which showed fangs.

-There's chapter two for ya. I only had written up to 4 chapters right now. It s still no compete though.


	3. Chapter 3

Fruits baskets do not belong to me.

Chapter 3

Kyo was outside on the door. He heard every thing. He entered when she was mention she wasn't human. Now he was staring at her then her hand and back. They all were. 'How…how…'was all in their mind. Julia on the other hand was getting bored and annoyed. She lost interest a while back. She opened and closed her hand repeatedly for a while. As her body started to recover itself from the cut. She needed to move her hand to put some feeling in it. If hurt her a little, but she was use to pain. Since she was five. She closed her eyes and fist. She hated memories, always the bad ones she remembers. She had problems remembering the happy time. There was silence. She hated that. The room became smaller, and then she won't be able to breathe if the room gets any smaller. 'Great! I'm going to get claustrophobic.'

"It's been almost a week since Julia has been living with us." A happy gasp came from Momiji. They all met in the rood of the school before class.

"Wow! Hatori told us about someone that Akito wanted to take care of."

"Yes. Hatori also mention to us that Akito spoke quiet highly of her." Haru mention. "He told him to take good care of her. He doesn't want anything to happen to her."

"Akito said that?" Yuki asked. Kyo stood there listening.

"Yes. He said the she is having trouble in controlling herself and her temper." Momiji sat with his finger in his chin and looking at the sky. 'I wonder why Akito said those things.'

"So, Julia, how do you like your stay here?" Shigure and Julia sat in the living room drinking tea. Mr. Johnson didn't want her to go to school until she got accustom to things.

"Mm…everything is fine. It might take me a while to get use to things." She said calmly. Shigure didn't quiet understand her. She stayed quiet and talked with no emotions. She also kept her space. He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. Hatori said he would come by and check on you. I hope you've been taking your medicines. Julia stayed quiet until she placed her cup on the table.

"Yes. Yes I have."

"Um…I don't mean to intrude but why do you need that medication for any ways?" There was silence while Shigure waited patiently for an answer.

"The main reason is that it keeps me in control. Mr. Johnson's brother prescribed to me, so I won't get out of hand and start to transform. He also gave this necklace for my siblings and me to wear." She took out the gold chain around her neck; at the bottom was a gold circle with a red gem in the middle. "This is what keeps my powers. I am no allowed to use all of them." Shigure seat drop.

"And how do I know you're not lying about all this?" Julia stared at him for a moment. "It would go against the code and I would be severely punished if I do."  
Julia continued to drink as Shigure stayed there looking at her. He was about to speak when Julia interrupted.

"I should go and get more tea. Hatori well be here soon." She got up and walked into the kitchen. After a couple of moments the front door opened. "Why hello Hatori."

"Shigure." They both went to have a sit when Julia came with a cup of tea in her hands. "Hello Julia." She nodded. They all sat and drank tea in silence for a while until Julia decided to break it. "How's Akito doing?"

"He's fine, he wanted to check on you personally but he had a fever again."

"If you don't mind, send him my regards to him for me please?"

"Of course." Shigure watched as the conversation ended. 'So she met Akito already.' "Julia?" Shigure snapped out of his thoughts. "Do you mind and leaving us to talk in private?"

"Of course not. Shigure. I hope is it alright for me to run some errands I have to take care of."

"Of course not. Just be careful." Shigure smiled. Hatori looked up to her. "Remember to call every three hours. Akito's orders."

"Of course." She excused herself. After she cleaned up, she went to put her shoes on and walked out.

The day turned to night fall. And Julia hadn't returned. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru returned some time a go. Hatori called every once in a while for any news. "I sorry Hatori, but she hasn't called yet."

"It's been over eight hours. Akito is getting worried."

"Yes. Yes. I know." There was a knock at the door. "Hatori, I have to call you back someone at the door." Shigure saw Tohru ran up to him. "Shigure it's the police."

"The police?" Shigure walked with Tohru to the front door. Kyo and Yuki were already there. "Yes? Is something the matter?" The police man looked at him. "Are you Shigure Sohma, the current guardian of Julia Johnson?" Everyone had a worried look. 'Oh no! What if something happen to her?" Went though Tohru's mind. "Yes um….has there been an accident?" The police men looked sad and answered. "Yes. There was an accident involving Julia."

-

So far for chapter 3. I'm working on chapter 4 right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ppl another chapter. the some old 'I don't own Fruits basket' thing

-

Chapter 4

"What!"

"Yes, there was a car chase and a shooting after. Five murders and only one injured." They all felt their breath caught in their throats.

"Would you like to see her?" Shigure nodded slowly. Tohru had tears in her eyes.

"Bring her over." Two cops came, one on each side of her. She walked with them. She had her eyes closed and her head slightly down. Her hands in front of her. In handcuffs. As they were walking towards the house, she began to think about earlier events.

Flashback-Earlier that afternoon

Julia left the house and continued to walk. She decided to go exploring and so her favorite thing…get lost and try to find were she is (I like doing that). 'Though I do have to call.' She walked until she saw the city. So she wondered around, until she saw food. She gasped happily. "FOOD!" She enjoyed her food on a bench she decided to sit on. When her phone rang. Click. "Hello?" A man voice was on the other line. "Hey was up?"

"Mm… nothing much. Just that we have a problem."

"What type a problem? "

"The moneys gone."

"WHAT!"

"Some one found out about the exchange."

"And what about the coke."

"It's gone. The took everything."

"What about your boss?"

"He ain't too happy."

"I'll try to find out if any one knows anything her. I'll call ya when I find anything. K?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok then talk to ya later." Julia checked her watch. It was almost time to call. She called to Shigure's house telling them she's fine and was going to visit a friend. "It might take a while for me to call back, ok?"

"Sure."

"K. Bye."

Flashback ends

She did find the guy, though she didn't know he'd decide to be in a middle of a shooting. They stopped in front of the door and in front of them. "Julia! Your ok." Tohru said happily.

"Yes, well. We saw her flee from the scene and she was shot down on her right side. We already took her to the hospital and got the bullet out. We asked her to stay until further noticed. But she insisted to leave."

"Yes, well, thank you. Julia why don't you come inside and we'll discuses this matter later." The policemen took of the handcuffs and Julia walked inside. Shigure watched as the policemen left and went to sit with the others at the living room. "Yuki may you go call Hatori to tell him Julia is her. Tohru can you make us all some tea and Kyo bring some band-ages."

They all nodded and went to get what they were asked to do. "Now Julia, tell me what happen. We were all worried. Hatori told you to call every three hours. Akito was worried and even insisted to go looking for you."

"Mm…is that so? Well I got a call from a friend back home. He's having problems. So I helped. But when I got to the guy I was to speak to, some other people got there first. So I ran. It was all I could do since I'm not allowed to fight. sighs But in the process I got shot. But I'm fine now. I'll I have to do is recover."

"Yes but still, knowing Akito, you know what he'll do." Julia sighed and stared at the table.

"Of course, he'll send Hatori to check on me. This reminds me. Hey Shigure. Well it be ok if you could take me to the Sohma estate?"

"Of course. I'm sure Akito wouldn't mind." 'He'll be too happy to mind." Tohru came in with a tray of teas and some medicine.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought some pain killers."

"Tohru, you truly are amazing. I envy the man who ends up marring you."

"Oh no. It's ok." Julia stared at him. "Well you ever shut up?" Kyo entered shortly after with band-ages in his hand and placed them down on the table.

"Thank you Kyo. It looks like Yuki is taking longer then expected."

"Of course. Knowing Akito, he was worried and wants answers." Yuki entered early enough to hear her last sentence.

"You've met Akito?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. I met him when I was about five years old."

-

That's it for now bye. hope u liked it. plz send reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is chapter 5. I have a research paper to write so it might take me a while to update.

-

Chapter 5

"Oh when was that?" Tohru asked interested. Shigure just smiled on how she was. Always so happy, though he knew already what was about to come, thanks to Hatori.

"We met at a meeting for all high ranking clan leaders."

"Oh is that were you met Akito?"

"Yes, we had to sit next each other. I don't remember how but we started to talk. He told me about his clan and I told him about mine."

"Oh so you knew about the members of the zodiacs."

"Yes, but he didn't tell me any names, as I didn't when I told him about my clan, but he does know that some of them are half-breeds."

"'Half-breeds'?"

"Yes. Most of my clan is half-breeds but we still consider them as one of our own."

"That's nice."

"After we left, we still continued to speak to one another. Once an awhile we meet with each other. That's when he knew about the problems I'm having."

"Oh yes. Haru told us about that."

"Yes well that is why I'm taking medication and have this necklace. It keeps me in checks so I won't get out of hand. I'm usually hyper and active, but when I'm around people I don't know I tend to be shy and keep to myself. After I while I start to act like myself." There was silence again. "I'm also claustrophobic when people stop talking and I have to break it once in a while." Tohru realized this and panicked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's just that we never realized!"

"Miss Tohru, calm down. She's just telling us to be certain next time."

"Oh." Tohru blushed. "I…I didn't know."

"That's fine." Julia smiled and Tohru smiled back. Shigure snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh this reminds me. Julia didn't you say that you had siblings?" Kyo looked shocked.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING THERE'S MORE OF YOU!" Yuki looked annoyed.

"Of course you stupid cat. Didn't you hear what she was saying?" As Kyo and Yuki were fighting in the background, Tohru looked really excited.

"You have siblings"

"Why yes. I have five older brothers and one older sister. Though six of them are half-siblings and the one that's two years older then me is my brother by blood. Would you like to see a picture of them?"

"Would I ever."

"All right. I'll go get it for you. Julia smiled and went to retrieve the item. Meanwhile Yuki and Kyo were to busy arguing to notice anything. Shigure heard the front door open.

"Oh, seems like Ha'ri came." Hatori entered and walked slowly.

"Good evening every one, Shigure, I hope you don't mind but I brought some one else over."

"Oh really. Who is…?" Shigure trailed off and Kyo and Yuki stopped arguing as the new figure came out.

"Good evening, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo," he turned to Tohru. "Tohru." Shigure was not all that stunned. The conversation with Hatori explains everything. It was no surprise to see Akito come by.

"Akito. What a surprise to see you. Though I knew you would come." Akito turned to see Julia at the door with a picture in her hand. "Hello Julia." He smiled sweetly at her. This didn't go unnoticed very one saw this rare smile of his. 'So, I guess what Ha'ri said about Akito is true. He acts so different when she is around."

"How can you be surprise when you knew I was coming?"

"Yes but I didn't know you'll come so soon."

"Of course I did. Once Hatori told me about the accident. I wanted to see for myself. If you ere ok." Every one stayed quiet as the conversation continues. They all noticed how quickly Akito's mood sifted when she arrived. "Yeah well…" She sat and Akito followed. "As you can see. I'm fine." Akito look at her as if searching for something. Shigure had a huge smile as he started to form a plan. Yuki and Kyo noticed this.

"And what exactly are you smiling about?" They both said. "How can you accuse me of such thing?" Tohru thought it was sweat how Akito was looking at Julia. 'Aww. He must like her. I wonder if she likes him."'

"Akito?"

"Mm?"

"If you don't mind, let Hatori check me. That way, I'll get some sleep after."

"Of course. Hatori." Hatori walked to Julia and lifted her shirt enough to see the band-ages. After putting fresh ones and an injection, Akito and Hatori said their goodbyes.

Julia put out her futon to get ready for bed. She shaded Tohru's room. She didn't mind. She just wanted sleep. Now she was ready to sleep. Lights were off; she was on her side and ready to sleep. That was until Tohru started to ask questions.

"Um…Julia?" There was a pause. Julia was debating in answering her or not. "Yeah?"

"Um… do you like Akito?" Julia jumped out of her futon yelling.

"What type of question is that?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Don't worry. You didn't."

"Oh that's good. Then do you…I mean you don't have to answer or anything it's just…"

"I don't know. Human's feelings are difficult. I've been confused since I went to school back home. Mmmm. I don't know. I guess so."

"Really? That's cute."

"Yeah well this doesn't live the house." Julia said with a blush on her checks. "And that goes for you too, Shigure!" Shigure jumped.

-

Hope u like it. plz review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys but I'm having trouble now. I have no Internet at home, for a while now I have it back and I have failing grades so I see if I can update when I can. Plus I have the Science TAKS to take care of since I fail that last year on my junior year. Sorry.

A request from the Sohma estate

Chapter 6

The next morning, Shigure walked into the kitchen to see Tohru cooking. "Good morning, Tohru and what is our little flower making to day."

"Oh good morning Shigure." Yuki came down moments later. "Mmm…"

"Oh good morning Yuki."

"Oh! Good morning Miss Honda." Shigure and Yuki went to sit down as Tohru started to set up everything and went to get Kyo. Meanwhile with Shigure and Yuki…

"Shigure what was that entire racket last night?"

"Oh that well lets just say that Tohru and Julia were having a girl talk."

"And of course you were listening." Shigure put on a shocked expression.

"Yuki, I can't believe you said that."

Tohru started to climb the latter to tell Kyo breakfast was ready. Kyo was lying on the roof looking up at the sky, deep in thought. Tohru walked carefully not to startle him. "Um…Kyo. Breakfast is ready." Kyo didn't move, he just stayed there. Tohru decided to go and serve breakfast when Kyo's voice stopped her. "Is she there?" Tohru stayed still, thinking. "Oh Julia? She's still asleep." There was another quiet moment. "Ok. I'll go down in a minute." Tohru smiled and went down to serve breakfast.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked to school. Shigure want to check on Julia. He found her still sleeping. 'So she's a late sleeper. Now would be a good chance to call him.'

Julia woke up moments later and changed. She heard talking and walked to the living room. "Well good morning sunshine. How was your sleep? I hope we didn't wake you. HA HA HA!" Julia had to cover her ears over the loudness. "Ayame, must you be so loud?" Shigure smiled as Julia started to argue with Ayame, who usually wasn't listening to her.

Tohru was walking with Arisa and Hana during lunch. "So you have someone else living there. "

"Yeah. Her name's Julia."

"Oh, so it's a girl. So how is the prince and orange top taking it?"

"I'm not sure. Yuki is taking it ok, but Kyo is acting different. She pretty much keeps to herself a lot."

Julia was sitting out side of Shigure's house waiting for Hatori. She was glad that he called, she couldn't stand Aaya. She didn't have to wait long, he arrived shortly after. Hatori called asking if she could come to the estates. Akito had something to discuss with her. She didn't mind, she wanted to get away from Aaya and she did owe him a visit. They drove in silence. She lowered the window down, she knew Hatori wouldn't mind. "What does Akito want to discuss about?"

"He didn't say. You know how he is. He said it was important and wanted to tell you personally. But let me warn you, he'll seem groggy since he has a fever again."

"So why today?"

"He said that today was a special day and didn't want you to miss it." The rest of the drive was in silence.

That's all for now. Bye. I'll see if I can put the others…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again.

Happy B-day and Goodnight

Chapter 7

Julia sat in the room were Akito was. He was laying outside in the porch (I'm not sure). She waited patiently…for a while…a while more…she got impatient. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Akito looked over his shoulder. "Why don't you come over here and join me." Julia shrugged and went to join him outside. She sat in front of him, enough to see his face and chest. "How was ride to over here?"

"It was ok. Why are you outside? With a fever no less?"

"I wanted some fresh air."

"Mmm…" There was silence between them, but the birds just kept on chirping. "Do you remember," Akito moved his hand to grab hers. "What today is?"

"You of all people should know about my memory problem."

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Akito smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back. All of the sudden, Akito got up and walked inside. "Wait there. I have a surprise for you." Julia did as she was told and waited. 'I'm getting board just sitting her doing-…oh look a bird!" Akito came back with a wrapped rectangular box. "Here. Happy Birthday!" He smiled and handed her the box. She took it, but it took a while to register. "Oh, I remember now! Today is the day we first met."

"Yes. I'm glad you remember." He sat next to her. "Oh." Julia said sadly. "I forgot to get you something."

"That's fine."

"Mmm…I wonder what." She wasn't listening. "Julia?"

"Yeah."

"I spoke to Mr. Johnson earlier. He said that you can go to school tomorrow."

"Really."

"Yes. I had your school uniform brought over here."

"I got it." She said excitedly with her index finger in the air. "Why don't you take me to school tomorrow?" Akito smiled. "I liked that. Though you do have to re-grow your hair."

"Funny. You seem please about that."

"Of course. You know I prefer you with your long hair."

Shigure walked to answer the phone. Hari came back for Ayame long time ago. "Hello…Oh Hatori how are you."

"Shigure I wanted to tell you not to worry about Julia. Akito decided that she going to stay since he'll take her to school."

"Oh, so she's going to school tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

After Shigure hanged up, he walked back to the others with a big smile on his face. "And what are you smiling about?" Yuki asked as her gently sipped his tea. "Oh, nothing. Just that Hatori called to say that Julia would be going to school tomorrow." Tohru's eyes brighten. "Oh that'll be so exciting. When is she coming back?" Shigure's smile grew wider. "Oh she called saying she's going to stay at a friend's house."

Julia sat on her futon. She had let her hair grow a little below her shoulders. She was looking at the wrapped box in her hand. She started to open it when she remembers she wasn't supposed to open it until she got to Shigure's house. She sighed and turned to look at her new uniform. Akito always knows which type to get. She placed everything back in to her pack back and went to sleep.

Julia looked as the trees passing by. She was in Akito's car (or limo, I'm not sure). He was on her right side. It was quiet, too quiet. Julia was seeing how long she can go before breaking the silence. "Are you excited about today?" Julia snapped out of her thoughts. "Um…I guess."

"I believe you have the same class as the others."

"Really? Mmm…Hey. What did you do those five years we didn't speak to each other?"

"Oh a lot of 'things'."

OK then chapter 7 is up. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long. Never really had a chance to update. I ended up failing English 4 now I have to take the class but on computer called Nova net. And also I have no internet at the moment and I'm using the schools instead. I just hope the don't block this site. If you have any questions or comments u could email me or pm me on Gaia. (My name here is the same on Gaia.) Enjoy.

OH! I also I have a special thank u to all my readers. That might be in the next couple of chapters. Many because Photo bucket is blocked at my school. So…yeah.

Chapter 8

As Julia entered the schools, she had her hair in a ponytail, she noticed the others barely entering too. Tohru say her first. "Oh Julia!" Tohru ran up to her. Yuki and Kyo walked over. They were surprise to see what uniform she was wearing and her hair. "Julia!"

"Oh. Hey Tohru, Yuki, Kyo."

"Um…Miss Johnson. Why are you wearing that?"

"And how did your hair grow in one day!"

"Calm down Kyo. Jezz. I barely got here and you're already making a scene."

"Don't start with me."

"I won't. Besides it would be a waste of time and energy to do that."

"WHY YOU…" Tohru cut in before anything else happens. "So Julia how did your hair grow?"

"Well for one, I ain't human remember, so I can make my hair grow."

"Oh so can it get shorter again?"

"Of course it can. I just have to cut it."

"So you don't like wearing the girl's uniform?"

"Naw." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she walked to class. "Um…I think Julia is warming up to us." Tohru said cheerfully as the others walked to class as well. "You think!" Came Kyo's reply.

"Hurry up Haru!"

Momiji ran as fast as he can. He couldn't wait to see her. He hadn't seen her since yesterday. When she came over, they played and she told him that she was going to go to school today. He couldn't wait. Haru on the other hand walked slowly until he saw Yuki, then he walked faster.

"HA! Jewels!" He jumped and hugged her as she hugged back. To every one's surprise, he didn't transform.

"This is so exciting!"

"Guten tang! " Every one, except Julia and Momiji, had a sweet drop as the two of them were having a discussion in German.

(Making this short cuz I ran out of ideas. Sorry.)

As the three of them headed home, Julia started to think about what happen at school. She argued with President Takei over her clothes and those annoying fan girls just because she asked Yuki a question; though it was fun to torture them. Tohru had to work so she was stuck with making dinner. Either way, she enjoyed her time here. So peacefully then her other home.

Well that's was Chapter 8. Stay tune for the next one. And if u can check out my other story for Inuyasha called. "A different time", it's a story of how Kagome got send to another world were Inuyasha is no longer a half-demon. Plz review. (Good or bad. It helps me out to see how I'm doing).


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ppl I got my internet back YAY. So then here's chapter 9. this chapter is based on Julia's past family. it depressing for some ppl

Chapter 9

Dream

A five year old Julia, short, cute, hair in a ponytail, wearing a t-shirt and jeans was walking up to a house. A nice one story house with peach color outside and wood in the inside. She enters quietly and goes to her room and begins working on her homework. After a while she turns suddenly as if she heard something. She walks carefully to the noise to see her adopted father beating his family. She walks up to him and tells him something.

Then it starts.

He transfers his fury on her. Hitting, shouting, blood, hurting, she was use to it. Her brothers did the same when she was younger. But the difference back then was she defended herself. Here she did it because it was the family who will get hurt. Even if she isn't blood related.

Dreams ends

Julia woke up. Eyes wide and she was curled up into a ball. She was going to stay that way all night when it hit her. She forgot to open her present. She took it out from her backpack and opened it. Inside was a Journal with a blue cover. Then she opened it, she noticed two things. One, a card fell out and two, the first page read 'Thoughts'. She opened the card that read

'Happy Birthday, Julia'

-Sohma Akito

She smiled to herself and placed every thing back before she went to sleep again.

K that's chapter 9. I'll get chapter 10 and chapter 3 for Inuyasha up as soon as I can. Bye. plz review.


End file.
